Unicorn Rider
by Equine Stranger
Summary: Summary on profile.
1. Preface

**UNICORN RIDER**

"Uncle "Nape! Uncle 'Nape!" a small red haired girl said, running to her uncle.

Severus Snape was not Gemma's real uncle, but Gemma didn't know that. She launched herself into his arms.

"Uncle 'Nape, Gemma wanna go to Hoggywart," she said.

Gemma was only three years old, but she wanted to go to 'Hoggywart' so bad. Gemma was the other Potter child, Harry's older sister to be exact. Harry and Gemma were separated because Dumbledore wanted to protect both of them but knew that they couldn't know each other.

"I'm sorry, Gem, you can't go yet. You have to wait a little longer." he said.

"Much longer?" she said, her purplish eyes sparkling.

"Not much longer," Snape promised.

"We go see Dumbleydore?"

"No, not today," Narcissa said.

Gemma pouted, "Gemma wanna see Dumbleydore."

"No, Gemma. Tomorrow if Uncle Snape doesn't mind watching you while Draco has to go to the doctor," Narcissa asked.

"Not at all. I've got to be at school tomorrow anyway," he replied.

"Gemma wanna spend the night with Uncle 'Nape," Gemma said.

"Only if your father says so."

"Daddy not Gemma real daddy, Gemma real Daddy died with Gemma real Mommy," she stated with a smile.

Narcissa scowled, while Snape laughed.

"She is very bright," Snape said.

"Go see what your father says."

*tHe NeXt DaY*

Snape led Gemma up to Professor Dumbledore's office, before he could knock Gemma pushed the door open, shouting, "Dumbleydore, Dumbleydore!"

"Gemma, my dear, what are you doing here?" the surprised Headmaster said.

"Came with Uncle 'Nape," she replied.

Snape looked helplessly at the Headmaster, who merely smiled.

Ten minutes later, the escaped three year old ran down the hall, her laughter echoing off the walls. Ghosts smiled after the child, glad to hear laughter in the halls.


	2. How can you ask that of me?

Ok, so I do not own any of the HP characters. Gemma and Tabby belong to me.

Yes I do know that my update is late, it was supposed to be out yesterday. I figure two weeks is enough time for me to get a full chapter done.

R&R, please.

Happy reading,

ES

* * *

*tHiRtEeN yEaRs LaTeR*

Gemma walked into the Headmaster's office, a smile graced her full red lips.

"Just like I remember," she mumbled.

"What was that?" a voice from behind her asked.

Gemma jumped, her wand drawn. The gentle hand of Severus Snape relaxed tense muscles in her shoulders, but her wand still drawn.

"Put that away," Dumbledore said, striding passed them.

"Why should I? You let me live my life without knowing that I had a brother! I though that my parents were just another accident. More over let me think my baby brother was dead!" Gemma screamed.

"Gemma!" Snape snapped at her.

"What! You think I like just finding out for the first time in sixteen years that my little brother is alive and well!" Gemma said. "And still not letting me know him even though I will see him everyday, have classes with him, and be in the same house with him."

Dumbledore sighed and waited for the short temper to fizzle out before beginning to tell the headstrong sixteen year old what was about to happen.

* * *

Gemma glared at him from across his desk, a silencing charm having been placed on her. The strong glare of the sixteen year old was not enough to unnerve the Headmaster but it was strong enough to cause caution.

"Gemma, Harry doesn't need to know about you. When the war is over, I'll allow you to tell him. He shouldn't have to worry about you getting injured in the war. He would worry himself sick, just like you would."

The glare decreased for a moment then snapped as tears pooled in her eyes. Snape reversed the charm and her soft sobs echoed through the room.

"How can you ask me to do that?"

Before either could answer, the girl was gone, running, nearly tripping, on her way out of the Headmaster's office. The girl ran to the only place she know no one would bother her at, the East Tower.

The door slammed shut behind her and she collapsed onto the floor. A mew caught her attention, a small black, white, and tan calico sat in the corner.

"How'd you get up here?" she asked.

The cat only mowed in response and walked over to her. It deposited itself on her lap since she had moved to sit under the window. She subconsciously stroked the cat's soft multicolored fur, causing it to purred quietly.

"You know, I don't know how you got up here or why no one ever realized that you were up here but I like you," Gemma whispered to the cat.

It purred loudly before stretching, it jumped out of her lap and walked to the door.

'_Well come on, they're looking for you._' it said.

Gemma gasped, "You can talk?"

'O_nly to you.' _it replied.

"So that means…"

'_Yes, you stupid girl, now come on they will be here soon. Hurry up!_' the cat said.

Gemma stood and chased after the cat, "What is your name?"

'_I do not have one._' it replied.

"Then I shall call you Tabby, do you like it?"

'_I do._' the cat said.

Gemma scooped the cat up and smiled down at it. Tabby closed her eyes and purred quietly in Gemma's arms.

* * *

SO? I should have a full chap out by the 16th, but a review will make it come out early. My first story so please be nice.

ES


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2

Severus found Gemma and pulled her into an empty classroom. The cat in her arms hissed and swatted at him. With a gentle hand, Gemma calmed the cat.

"Gemma Landi Potter, you know better then to run off like that. Narcissi taught you better than that. You also know better than to shout at your Headmaster, what's gotten into you?"

"How can you ask that of me, Uncle? Harry is my brother, in the past two weeks my world has been turned upside down. I find out that everything I believed was a lie. I knew that Narcissa and Father were not my real parents. I wanted to believe it so bad but I looked too different to be their child," she replied, her eyes downcast.

"Gem, you look just like your mother, but your eyes. You act like your mother but then you change and the Potter in you comes out. Your parents would have loved you, and James would have been very proud of you for the pranks you and the Weasley twins pulled. I do think some of them put James' to shame," Severus said.

Gemma smiled a happy, sad smile. She was glad that her 'uncle' could tell her these things about her father, but sad that she would never know him.

"Severus, I though you hated James and Lily," Dumbledore said from the door.

"Well…" Severus started.

"That would be because of me. We had a big row about it when I saw seven and I didn't speak to my favorite uncle until Christmas because of it. Ever since I trained him to not to speak ill of my parents and their friends," Gemma said. "I'm sorry I shouted at you," she added as an after thought.

"It's quite alright, I understand. I would have done much worse had I been in your position," Dumbledore said.

"Well I really couldn't do much with the silencing charm on me. I have learned some very colorful words from Uncle," Gemma replied.

"Don't you dare tell your mother, she'll kill me for sure," Severus said, clamping a firm hand over the child's mouth.

With a quick flick of her tongue, Snape removed his hand, a less than happy look on his face. Gemma smirked at him.

"Never, Uncle," she said with a smirk, before walking out the door.

"What happened to the little girl who used to come running screaming Uncle 'Nape?" Severus mused aloud.

"She grew up and took after her father," Gemma said.

She had poked her head around the corner to reply and took off down the corridor as Snape advanced towards her. Her laughter was heard as she disappeared around the corner. Snape sighed, a head ache forming.

"I have no idea why I let her talk me into allowing her to come to school a week early. I knew that it was a bad idea," Snape said.

"Because she knew something was about to happen and she would need time to think about the change," Dumbledore said. "She is a very smart girl, she reads people exceptionally well. She takes after her mother. I advise you to watch her well. She will not tell you when something is wrong."

"I know Headmaster, I know all too well," Snape replied.

The two walked out of the classroom and went their separate ways, Dumbledore to his office and Snape to his dungeons.

Gemma slipped back into the Gryffindor common room, a fire roaring in the hearth and hot chocolate waiting for her. She smiled happily at the gesture but grabbed the cup and went to her room. Since she had the tower all to herself she picked the bed closest to the window. She slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt trading it for one of her large white nightgowns. After she had changed and made Tabby a make-shift bed, she went down to the common room.

"Miss Gemma, how are you this evening?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

"Very well, Sir Nicolas," she replied.

Gemma took a seat on the couch and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Should I warn the Barren to remove Peeves, we do not want a repeat of last time," Nick said.

"Please, tell him to make sure Peeves stays out of my way tonight. I am in no mood to deal with him. Oh, Sir, will you please pass the message that I shall not be in the dungeons," Gemma said, scribbling on the parchment.

"Of course, Miss Gemma. Goodnight, do not stay out too late," Nick said as he floated away to find the Bloody Barren.

"Goodnight Sir Nicolas, I won't promise."

Gemma waited until she was sure most of the castle was asleep. Running into someone was not what she wanted.

Her bare feet were silent on the stone floor. The soft, leathery bottoms were quickly becoming black with the dirt that collected on the floor, even with Filch's cleaning. Gemma hurried down the dark hall, her eyes seeing everything in front of her. She hummed to herself as she quietly made her way down to the kitchen to thank the house elves before continuing on her adventure.

The house elves insisted that she take some cake but she refused and quickly slipped out of the kitchens. Gemma didn't have to worry about being caught now, it was close to midnight. She walked quickly though, avoiding the moonlight and keeping in the shadows. The way she seemed to float without a sound above the floor made her seem like a ghost with her nightgown billowing out behind her. Suddenly she broke into a run, her feet slapping the cold stone floor hard. She could feel the pain slowly work its way into her feet, but she paid no attention and didn't stop until she reached the front doors. Hoping no one was awake, she pushed one open soundlessly. She then continued her frantic sprint into the Forbidden Forest.

Gemma didn't have to run long before she met the thestral she was looking for. The large black horse like creature gently nudged her tear streaked face.

"Oh, Knight, what am I supposed to do? They don't want Harry to know me," Gemma broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around the thestral's neck.

Gemma had found Knight behind her 'parent's' house when she was two. Having become friends with the strange creature, she named him Dark Knight. No one but Gemma knew about the late night flying adventures the two had. Gemma had seen the London lights from Knight's back. No one knew that the thestral had followed her all the way to Hogwarts 6 years ago when she was a first year.

Knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer, she shrugged and wiped her tears away.

"How about we continue our exploration of the Forbidden Forest?"

The great creature kneeled and Gemma swung easily onto its back. The pair set off at a walk, the smooth motion gently lulling Gemma into a sleepy stupor. Gemma looked up at the full moon, hoping that by some chance she would be found.

She had no such luck, the only thing she was found by where the centaurs.

"Hello, friends," she greeted calmly.

"Friends? Since when are we friends?" the first demanded.

"Surely you remember me from last year," Gemma said.

"Gemma, of course. I didn't recognize you," he said.

"That's quite alright. Anything interesting happen this summer?" she asked eagerly.

"No, nothing has ventured into the forest for you to discover either. Go back to the castle and sleep. Remember term starts in a few days."

"I know, the unicorns will be counted once term starts. I get the lovely job this year because I befriended the stallion," Gemma said.

"Good night, Gemma. Go to bed," the leader said.

"Of course, goodnight friends," Gemma said.

The herd turned and galloped back to the deeper part of the forest. Gemma turned Knight around and allowed him to fly her back to the castle.

Morning broke early for Gemma, she was not looking forward to finishing her Potions essay, whish since she was with the Potions master all summer was supposed to be perfect. Gemma decided against going down to breakfast instead grabbed her bag and changed into real clothes and headed for the East Tower. Tabby trotting along at her heels.

Gemma finished the last half of her essay by lunch and was trotting to lunch when she nearly ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," Gemma said.

"Your uncle is looking for you something about an essay to be handed in before the end of lunch," she said.

"Thank you Professor, bye Professor," Gemma said.

She took off down the hall leaving a meowing calico in her wake, Professor McGonagall reached down and scooped the cat up. She purred quietly and allowed the Professor to take her back to the common room.

"Your mummy will be looking for you," she said.

Gemma slid into Snape's office just as he was sitting down at his desk. She grinned triumphantly as she laid the paper on his desk. Snape tried to hide the smile, but failed.

"Uncle, when are you going to give me my birthday present? You do know that it's six months late," Gemma said.

"Gemma, your birthday present is not allowed at school, you know that," Snape said.

Gemma pouted, "But, Uncle, I wasn't home this summer remember. I was with Gillian all summer."

"And that's why…" Snape leaned down and picked up a box. "I had him brought to school."

From the box, Gemma heard hissing.

"**Stupid human, stupid, smell box.**"

Gemma opened the box slowly to reveal a rather large, solid black King Cobra hissing angrily.

"**Hello, I'm sorry about the box. That was my uncle. I'm Gemma.**"

The snake seemed shocked that a human could understand him.

"**Hello, Gemma. I don't have a name.**"

"**Well, how about Salazar?**"

"**I like it,**" Salazar said.

Gemma slid onto the edge of Snape's desk to get a better look at the snake, he was not fully grown but was at least fifteen feet long. A large white marking under his neck was the only other marking on his solid black body.

"**May I get you out of the box?**" Gemma asked.

"**Yes, I won't bit you.**"

"**You can't bit anyone else either, if you do I can't keep you here with me,**" Gemma said.

Salazar seemed to nod his head and Gemma slid her hands into the box. Before she could pick him up, he wrapped himself around her arms and slowly made his way to sit on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I picked him. The other one was even meaner. I'm sorry about the box though," Snape said.

Gemma was about to translate when someone at the door gasped.

"Professor McGonagall," Gemma said, trying to hide the large snake wrapped around her.

"Gemma, put the snake away. Lunch is ready," the stern professor said.

The snake hissed angrily at her, but Gemma shushed it.

"**It's alright, you don't have to go back into the box. I'll take you to my room,**" Gemma said.

"Hurry up, Dumbledore wants a word with you."

"Yes ma'am," Gemma said.

She slid off the table and followed the two professors to the Great Hall. She nervously fiddled with the end of her sleeve. Pulling her robe on she hid the snake.

Gemma was sitting next to Snape when she felt Salazar slid off her arm.

"**Salazar, no come back.**" Gemma hissed.

Snape, who had been speaking to Dumbledore, glanced over at her.

"Well, who is this fellow?" Dumbledore asked.

"**Salazar, come back here. You're going to get me in trouble,**" Gemma hissed furiously.

The snake glared at her and flared his hood in warning.

"**Well, you will,**" Gemma said defeated.

"What is his name, Gem? I never did find out," Snape asked.

"Salazar," Gemma mumbled.

"Excuse me," Snape said irritably.

"Salazar, after the founder of Hogwarts," Gemma said.

"A fitting name for such a noble creature. He is very handsome," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

Gemma smiled, but it soon twisted into a frown.

"Sir, may he stay here with me at school? If he promises not to bit anyone," she asked tentatively.

"Gem, he is a very dangerous animal. He belongs in his aquarium in your bedroom. At home," Snape said.

"But…" she started to defend the animal that she had taken a liking to.

"No, Gemma that's final," Snape said, his tone signaling that the conversation was over.

A look of horror passed over her face, then tears pooled in her eyes. Gemma wiped them away angrily. She stood and dashed out of the hall, the large snake hurrying after her. Her other pet, Tabby, sat in front of Snape and glared at him.

"Headmaster, is that cat glaring at me?" he asked.

"It seems so, Severus," the older wizard chuckled.

The cat hissed before loping after her mistress, leaving Professor McGonagall with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Severus, that cat does not like you at all," she said.

Snape scowled, and stood to follow her.

Gemma sat in the window a ways down from the Great Hell. Salazar and Tabby were having a small argument as to how to deal with Snape. Salazar wanted to bit him and be done with it, but Tabby wanted a more inconspicuous way. Like a horrible prank. Gemma could not help but smile at the two for trying to kill her uncle. They were furious that they would have to leave their mistress in one weeks time. With a small smile, she wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

Finally Tabby noticed she was crying, this upset the cat even more. When she brought it to Salazar's attention, he was furious. He wanted to go back into the Great Hall and bit Snape. Tabby quickly squashed the idea by saying that Gemma was more important and there would be time later to deal with the disagreeable Potions master. Salazar looked less then pleased but kept it to himself.

"_Gem, don't cry. Salazar and I don't like it when you cry._" Tabby said.

"I don't want you to go Salazar, or you either Tabby," Gemma said.

Salazar slithered to her and rose to look her in the eye.

"**Precious Gem I promise you I am not ever going to leave you,**" Salazar promised.

"_Me either. Gem, we'll always be here._" Tabby agreed.

Gemma reached down and picked up the cat, Salazar was working himself up her arm. Tabby gently nuzzled her check, while Salazar was giving her a hug in the best way a fifteen foot snake could. Gemma smiled and leaned back into the window, the darkening grounds of Hogwarts a comforting sight.

"You know I've always loved this place. Something about the atmosphere is calming," Gemma said, while patting Tabby's and Salazar's head.

"It's the wards," Tabby said.

Salazar bobbed his head in agreement.

"I don't know what it is but I feel safe here. Soon it'll be Halloween again, I have to go to Godric's Hollow," Gemma said.

"**Godric's Hollow?**" Salazar asked.

"The place where my real parents are buried. I go visit the graves every year on the day they died, I have since I was five," Gemma said.

This caused a fresh wave of tears to trail down her cheeks.

"I hate Voldemort, he took away my parents and my little brother. He took away the only family I have," she said.

Suddenly Salazar reared back, hissing and flaring his hood. Gemma looked up and saw Snape standing in front of her.

* * *

So my first every full chapter. Do they need to be longer or are they good? I tend to add things in the final editing that make it longer. But my muse has vacationed for the past few days and it took more longer to write this than I though... a lot longer. But I have 4 to 5 chapters written that have yet to be uploaded. But in other news I have lost a 12 year friend, my Pony. So everything will be a bit slower. And yes I will update. Shoot me a pm if I don't. next chapt... Thursday maybe Friday.

EQ


End file.
